Kiss The Rain
by Afra onyx
Summary: Sensei, sifatmu sedingin hawa saat hujan dengan derasnya turun,.,., Namun kau membuat jantungku terus saja berdetak lbih kencang dari biasanya.,.,.. Gaara-kun, sifatmu pun sedingin udara malam yang diiringi rintik hujan,.,. Namun kau menyalurkan kehangatan untukmu,.,. Lalu, siapa sebenarnya, cinta sejatiku? /Revieeew Pleaase\\\\\... ,,, ... Chapter 3 Up!(Fast UpDate) FF gajeee,.,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

Flash Back On

_ Aku menatap kosong ribuan butir air yang terjatuh dari langit. Kini aku terduduk di halte bus sendirian. Aku di sini hanya untuk berteduh. Sudah satu jam aku menunggu sendirian di sini. Tak ada siapapun yang menemaniku. Andai saja baterai ponselku tidak habis, aku pasti bisa menghubungi Sasori-nee untuk menjemputku._

_ Manik emeraldku menatap sayu arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Aku benci hujan. Hujan hanya membuat orang repot saja. Selain itu, aku benci hujan karena hujan selalu mengingatkanku tragedi itu._

_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Membuat surai merah mudaku sedikit berantakan. Aku menunduk. Aku sudah lelah menunggu hujan ini reda. Poni merah mudaku menutupi sebagian mukaku. Mataku mulai memanas. Ingin rasanya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kini aku mulai terisak. Hawa dingin yang sedari tadi menusuk kulitku kini membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar._

_ Air mata terus saja membasahi mukaku. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang bahu kananku. Aku tersentak dan segera mendongak. Manik hijau zamrudku menangkap sesosok laki-laki berrambut raven tengah menatapku datar. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Mata onyxnya yang berkilat tajam terus saja memperhatikanku. Aku tahu siapa dia. Dia itu..._

_ "Haruno Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya datar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke mobil ferrari hitam yang terparkir di dekat halte. "Sensei, aku kesepian di sini," ucapku jujur. Yeah, Laki-laki ini adalah wali kelas baruku. Usianya masih 19 tahun. Sangat menakjubkan ia bisa menjadi guru apalagi di SMA terkenal di Jepang._

_ "Ayo, biar aku antar kau pulang," ajaknya masih menatapku datar. Pipiku sekejap merona. Baik sekali dia._

_ "Cih, jangan pikir ini kemauanku. Aku hanya melakukan ini karena ini tanggung jawabku sebagai wali kelasmu," ucap sensei dengan nada tajam membuat ada nada kekecewaan di raut mukaku. Aku pun mengangguk pasrah. Dan kamipun pulang bersama di tengah hujan deras._

_Flash Back Off_

Sejak hari itu, aku menyadari. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul saat aku dekat dengan _sensei._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna!...

Maaf atas kesalahanku di chapter 1 yaaa,,,,,,,,,  
Di chapter 2 ini aku akan membuat ff SasuSaku yang uniiik deeeeh...

Happy Reading! Tapi, yg gak suka pairingnya jgn bacaaaaa!

Chapter2

.

.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Aku terkejap setelah mendengar tariakan kencang dari seseorang. Aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku. Tunggu? Berarti, apakah aku tertidur?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan sekelilingku. Banyak pasang mata menatapku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Bahkan ada yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap lancangku tersebut.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, Haruno?" tanya seseorang yang tadi berhasil membangunkanku dengan teriakan yang sungguh luar biasa. Aku menatap manik hitam orang tersebut dengan takut. Tatapannya yang tajam mampu membuat bulu kudukku naik. Dan sialnya, orang yang menatapku tajam tersebut adalah wali kelasku, SASUKE SENSEI!

"Apakah layak, murid berumur 16 tahun tidur di saat pelajaran?" tanya Sasuke-_sensei_ dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Glek!

Mati aku! Pasti saat ini Sasuke-_sensei_ marah besar kepadaku. Aku yakin aku mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat.

"Sudah, _Sensei!_ Hukum saja dia!" teriak gadis berambut oranye yang kutahu dia adalah hatersku dan merupakan salah satu fans fanatik Sasuke-_sensei._

Sasuke-_sensei_ terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Mata onyxnya masih menatap manik emeraldku dengan tatapan garang. Bahkan kini aku seperti mangsanya yang sudah putus asa. "Haruno, sepulang sekolah, temui aku di atap sekolah. Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepadamu nanti," ucap Sasuke-_sensei_ dengan nada datar. Ia pun berjalan ke depan kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Kini aku benar-benar sial. Aku akan bersumpah akan membuang perasaanku kepada _Sensei._ Yah, semoga saja bisa.

.

.

Aku menatap malas murid-murid kelasku yang berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menyerbu kantin sekolah. Kali ini aku tidak punya mood untuk membeli sesuatu di kantin. Aku lebih memilih untuk diam di tempat dudukku dan memakan bekal roti isiku yang tadi sempat aku buat di rumah. Aku mengambil sepotong roti isi dan siap kusantap, namun..

"Dooorr!"

Teriakan suara cempreng seseorang mampu membuatku terkejut setengah mati hingga sepotong roti yang tadinya kupegang kini dengan malangnya jatuh ke lantai. Tanganku mengepal siap memberi pelajaran seseorang yang membuat ulah tersebut.

"Ino-Pig! Jangan harap ada kata ampun untukmu!" geramku menatap tajam Mata Biru cerah milik sahabatku itu. Yang ditatap malah cengar-cengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Jangan marah Forehead! Aku kemari hanya mengucapkan selamat untukmu," ucap Ino seraya merangkulku dengan senyuman nakal di wajah cantiknya. Aku hanya memasang muka penuh tanda tanya. Ucapan selamat? Tapi hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.

"Ino-Pig! Selamat atas apa? Bahkan hari ini aku tidak ulang tahun," kataku seraya menatap manik aquamarine Ino dengann tatapan butuh penjelasan.

Ctak!

"Aduduuuh, Ino-pig! Kau jahat sekali! Kenapa kau malah manjitakku seperti ini?! Sakit tahu!" erangku seraya mengusap ujung kepalaku yang tadi baru saja diberi 'hadiah' oleh Ino.

"Kau jangan berlagak bodoh, Forehead! Aku tau hari ini memang bukan hari ulang tahunmu. Namun, aku memberi ucapan 'Selamat' untukmu karena kau mendapatkan suatu kesempatan emas," balas Ino dengan mata berbinar. Aku semakin dibuat bingung olehnya."Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?!" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

Ino tersenyum- eh, salah... Lebih tepatnya Ino menyeringai nakal. Aku yakin Ino pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal mungkin. "Yang kumaksud adalah... Selamat karena sepulang sekolah, kau akan berduaan dengan Sasu-_sensei_!" teriak Ino histeris seraya memelukku erat. Aku hanya membulatkan mataku dan berusaha untuk menahan keterkejutanku atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Aku melepas pelukan Ino dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau malah bahagia melihatku dihukum _sensei_ nanti, hah?!" teriakku kesal. "Gomen ne Saku-chan. Aku hanya turut bahagia kau bisa berduaan dengannya nanti. Ini kesempatan emasmu untuk mencuri hatinya, Saku." Ucap Ino tersenyum seraya meremas kedua bahuku. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, siapa juga yang akan mencuri hati _sensei_. Lagian aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki berambut model ayam seperti itu!" balasku acuh seraya menatap Ino yang sedari tadi hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

"Sudahlah, ngaku saja. Kalian pasti jodoh. Kau juga menyukainya kan? Hayoooooo!Ngaku saja kau!" goda Ino memojokkanku. Sekejap pipiku merona seperti kepiting rebus. "Berisiiiik!" akupun mengambil langkah seribu menuju keluar kelas agar terhindar dari perkataan Ino yang terus memojokkannya.

"HAHAHAHA! Aku akan mengejarmu Saku-chan!" teriak Ino seraya mengejarku yang sudah lumayan jauh dari Ino.

.

*Uchiha Sasuke's Room*

Sasuke terlihat sedang mengamati dokumen-dokumen tentang sekolah. Saat sedang asyik mengamati dokumennya, ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Setelah pulang kerja?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit setelah pulang kerja nanti,"

Sasuke menutup panggilan seraya menatad datar layar HP nya. Ia baru saja ditelpon oleh Oniisannya agar setelah pulang kerja, ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Sang Ibu yang sudah lama sakit. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia melupakan janji yang dia buat dengan seseorang.

SKIP TIME

Aku berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju gedung atap sekolah. Selama perjalanan, aku terus saja mengumpat kesal. Aku yakin, hukuman yang diberikan Sasuke_-sensei_ tidaklah ringan.

Krieet!

Aku membuka pelan pintu utama gedung atap sekolah. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya hembusan angin yang menyambut kedatanganku. Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. Aku pun terduduk mals seraya bersandar di pagar pembatas. Aku menatap sayu langit kelabu yang mungki beberapa menit lagi kan turun hujan.

JRASH!

Benar apa dugaanku. Hujan turun dengan derasnya Aku tak menghiraukan seragam sailorku yang kini telah basah kuyup. Hawa dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitku. Bibirku kini membiru. Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan membenamkan kepalaku di dalam pelukanku.

Bebrapa menit kemudian, aku tidak merasakan rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang memayungiku mungkin. Ah, pasti itu Sasuke-_sensei._ Aku pun mendongak untuk memastikan dugaanku itu benar.

"Sasuke-_sensei.. _Ah?" Mataku membulat. Bukan manik onyx yang kudapat. Melainkan sepasang emerald tengah memandangku datar. Emeraldku dan emerald miliknya beradu dalam sebuah tatapan yang cukup lama.

.

.

TBC

Haaaaah,,, capek juga yaaa...

Nah... minta reviewnya yaaa... pliiiiiisss bgt...

Gak Review, barbel melayaaaaank! #Plak!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuhuuuuuuuu!

Chapter 3 nya udah datenk niiiiih!

Baca yuk, pasti seruu kok SasuSakunya,.,. Dijamin deeeeh!

Happy Reading! Keep Calm And Love "Kiss The Rain!",.,.,. OKEEEEE?!

.

.

Chapter 3

Mata emeraldku dan miliknya masih saja saling beradu. Entah kenapa, seolah diriku terhipnotis oleh tatapannnya. Wajahnya, begitu menawan bagiku. Bahkan, aku merasa bahwa perasaanku kepada Sasuke-_sensei_ kini telah ergi entah kemana. Tetapi, aku tak yakin, apa perasaanku terhadap Sasuke-_sensei_ akan pergi untuk selamanya? Atau perasaan aneh tersebut malah menempel erat di hatiku? Aku tak tahu.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari mata emeraldnya menuju payung merah yang ia genggam dan berhasil melindungiku dari butir-butir air yang sampai sekarang masih jatuh dari langit. Aku mengenal wajah pemilik payung tersebut. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi secara langsung dengannya. Sehingga aku tidak percaya diri untuk memulai pembicaraan saat ini. Oh iya, dan satu lagi, ia adalah kakak kelasku yang memiliki beratus-ratus fans fanatic. Tak kalah dengan Sasuke-_sensei_ kan?

Laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku kini berjongkok untuk menyamakan jarak. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. Aku yang ditatap hanya salah tingkah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sekejap pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Pikiran negatif mulai menghantui pikiranku. Kiss? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau ia menciumku?

Ctuk!

Aku meringis kecil seraya mengusap dahi dibalik poniku yang baru saja disentil olehnya. Lancang sekali kan? Aku menatap emerald miliknya dengan tatapan kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Baka! Untuk apa seorang anak kecil sepertimu hujan-hujan sendirian di sini?" tanya laki-laki tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. Aku yang disebut 'anak kecil' merasa tidak terima. Aku segera menatapnya dengan tatapan siap menerkam.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, Sabaku-_senpai_! Kau datang kesini dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu kau menyentil jidatku, selain itu kau sebut aku 'Baka' dan 'anak kecil'. Apa kau sadar kita ini bahkan tak saling mengenal. Oh iya, satu lagi,.,. Maaf, tapi aku bukan anak kecil," marahku tidak terima dengan sikapnya. Anehnya, yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bilang, kita tak saling mengenal. Lalu, kenapa kau tahu namaku, Sakura?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah bata tersebut dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mataku melebar seketika. Mulutku hampir membentuk 'o' sempurna. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tau namaku? Tunggu, Sabaku-_senpai_.. K-kenapa k-kau tahu nama-"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan bahasa terlalu formal seperti itu," ucap laki-laki bertato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya itu seraya membantuku berdiri.

"Ehhhmm.. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu, Gaara-kun?" tanyaku hati-hati. Shit! Semburat tipis mulai muncul lagi di pipiku. Kenapa harus merona sih? Aku menatap Gaara yang hanya memandangku datar. Namun 3 detik kemudian, bisa kulihat senyum tipis tergores di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, Anak Kecilku yang Malang!" balas Gaara seraya mengacak surai merah mudaku pelan. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil. Dan jangan membuat rambutku berantakan!" teriakku merapikan rambutku kembali. Gaara mentapku datar. Senyumnya pergi entah kemana.

"Bukankah rambutmu sudah berantakan semenjak tubuhmu basah kuyup?" Gaara terlihat memasang senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Oke, aku kalah beradu mulut dengannya sekarang. Aku hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal seraya memasang cengiran khasku. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di wajah Gaara yang kini menatapku dengn tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Baiklah, ayo pulang! Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang!" ajak Gaara langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku yang ditarik hanya diam dan menurut.

.

.

~Konoha Hospital~

Sasuke memandang wajah Ibunya yang tengah terbaring lemah di bed rumah sakit. Sudah 3 minggu Sang Ibu koma dan harus menerima perawatan intensif dari pihak rumah sakit. Hati Sasuke memang sangatlah gelisah. Akan tetapi, ketabahan harus ia jaga agar ia tak larut dalam kegelisahan yang bisa membuatnya depresi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menatap langit kelabu yang mengeluarkan ribuan butir air dengan derasnya. Ia terlihat tersenyum tipis. Sasuke jadi ingat, saat pertemuan pertamanya kepada salah satu murid di kelasnya. Saat itu, ia melihat muridnya sendirian di halte bus yang tengah menunggu hujan reda. Entah kenapa, sejak hari itu ia merasakan bahwa ia ingin di sisi murid tersebut dengan tujuan melindunginya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia mulai merindukan sesosok murid yang ia maksud. Gadis bersurai merah muda, manik emerald cerah selalu menemani hari-hari gadis tersebut, tak lupa namanya yang indah sangat cocok untuknya.

"Haruno Sakura," gumam Sasuke masih menatap kosong langit kelabu. Tunggu, Sakura? Bukankah Sasuke membuat janji dengannya sepulang sekolah? Mata onyx milik Sasuke melebar. Ia baru saja sadar bahwa ia melupakan janjinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah yang terburu, ia langsung saja menyambar jas dan kunci motornya dan segera menuju area parkir untuk menemui Sakura di sekolah. Sasuke merutuki keteledorannya yang sampai melupakan janji yang ia buat sendiri.

Sasuke mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasa bersalah dan kecewa atas keteledorannya membuatnya ingin lebih cepat sampai di sekolah. "Sakura, aku yakin kau masih di sana, aku yakin kau akan menungguku," gumam Sasuke di tengah perjalanan.

Langit mendung dan beribu butir air yang turun deras seolah menertawakan kesialan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tak tahu, hujanlah yang mempertemukannya dengan sesosok gadis yang akan membuatnya belajar, apa itu cinta...

.

.

Aku berjalan santai di samping Gaara menuju area parkir sekolah. Selama perjalanan, hanya suasana hening menemani kami berdua. Aku sempat mencuri pandang dengan ekor mataku. Aku yakin, pasti ia tak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau melirikku terus?" tanya Gaara dingin masih menatap lurus ke depan. Aku meoleh ke arahnya. Aku ketahuan ya? "Siapa juga yang melirikmu? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri," balasku berusaha menepis ucapan Gaara dengan kebohongan. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. "Cih," decih Gaara masih menatap lurus kedepan. Kali ini sifat Gaara mulai terlihat dingin dan cuek.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat. Aku merasa Gaara mempunyai 2 kepribadian, terkadang baik, terkadang cueknya selangit. Dasar manusia aneh!

Kami melewati koridor sekolah dengan suasana masih hening seperti semula. Gaara sedari tadi fokus menatap lurus ke depan. Sedangkan aku hanya menunduk memperhatikan langkah kakinya.(Kurang kerjaan ya,^^)

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak saat langkah Gaara terhenti. Otomatis aku pun memberhetikan langkahku. Aku menoleh ke Gaara. Tunggu, Gaara terlihat tengah menatap tajam sesuatu yang tak jauh dari hadapannya. Aku yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Sesosok laki-laki berambut raven tengah menatap kami dengan tatapan berkilat tajam yang sebelumnya belum pernah kuterima dari manik onyxnya. Kakiku sedikit bergetar. Rasa takut menjumpai tubuhku yang sedari tadi kedinginan. Rasanya sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_S-sen- Sense-i_?!"

TBC

Hadeeeh,,..,,, pegel semua nih tangan ayee...

Ayooo pijitin saya... #PlakJederBuaghMeyooong!

Haha... makanya, pilih mijitin atau Revieeew?

Sarannya donk... Pilih lanjut, atau... Stop aja?

RnR pliiiiiiiiizzz...

(Sujud2 mengemis review!)


End file.
